The Hidden Feelings
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Habis kau membuatku bingung, ragu, galau, sedih, kesal, marah, cemburu, merasa bersalah, egois, ingin memukulmu, dan mencin-/'CUP'/"Aku tahu. Mianhe hyung,"/A Kyumin fanfiction/A Sekuel from Your Destiny is Your Life fanfic/Warn: Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai/RnR


**Balesan review^^**

**2Min Lovers : Terimakasih^^**

**MiEunMinWook : Gomawo sudah membaca :D**

**Dina LuvKyumin, vitaminielf, White Lucifer, kimhankyu, cloudsoogi, Kim Kwangwook : Ne, ini sekuelnya :D**

**semoga suka^^**

**ChriztChul : Terimakasih :D**

**Rule Violation : Ne terimakasih :D**

**Hyugi Lee : Ne terimakasih. Ini saya buatkan sekuel. Semoga suka.**

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi : Ne semua ini sekuelnya.**

**semoga suka dan puas untuk melengkapi cerita sebelumnya :D**

**saya tunggu RnR-nya :D terimakasih^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hidden Feelings<strong>

**Fujimoto Yumi, 2011**

**Leeteuk, Kyumin, Han-Chul, Hae-Hyuk, YeWook, Si-Bum and others**

**God, themselves, belong to each other, belong their couple**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit of Fluffy**

**Rating : T to T+**

**Length :**

**OneShoot ****Sequel of 'Your Destiny is Your Life' Fanfic**

**Summary :**

**Perasaan ini..akankah tetap tersembunyi? Bersembunyi dalam kebohongan yang akhirnya ku buat sendiri karena ke-egoisan-ku? Tuhan~ bantu aku mengatakannya, bantu aku mengungkapkannya. Aku..benar-benar tak bisa. Melihatnya sama saja dengan mengingat masa lalu. Dan di sana lah kelemahanku.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**

**A/N :**

**Ah, akhirnya buat sequel juga. Haha :D Ne, don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT! Just Read and Comment^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi Present**

**.**

**The Hidden Feelings**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Butiran putih yang sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan dari langit, mengiringi mereka. Bersamaan dengan debaran serta degupan hati dan jantung yang membara. Membawa mereka serasa ke ujung dunia—yang lain. Namun kala itu tak mereka sadari karena adanya ke-egoisan pada salah satu di antara mereka. Yang membuat semuanya berbeda.<p>

Namun kecupan—atau bahkan ciuman hangat itu masih berlangsung. Bola-bola putih itu masih menemani seakan mereka adalah pelengkap kala sebuah kasih yang terungkap—melalui kehangatan yang tercipta dari bibir ke bibir yang bersentuhan.

Tanpa ada yang berniat mengakhiri. Jikalau saja seorang manusia tak membutuhkan oksigen, akankah mereka ingin mengakhirinya? Atau justru ingin meneruskannya?

Semburat merah tipis terpatri indah pada pipi salah seorang di antara mereka. Menunduk—menghindari tatapan seseorang lain yang kini menatapnya intens—seolah ingin memakannya. Tapi jika orang lain dapat melihat yang sebenarnya—itu adalah tatapan kelembutan yang di berikan seseorang kepada orang yang di cintainya. Yang bahkan—jarang orang-orang dapat melihatnya dengan seksama—dan kentara.

Keheningan tercipta. Napas masing-masing di antara mereka seakan tercekat. Kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya terucap seakan terkunci. Pantulan kerlipnya bibir seseorang di depannya, membuat seorang yang tersisa serasa ingin mencicipinya lagi.

Sekali gerak—ia mendapatkannya kembali.

Salah satu di antara mereka mendominasi penyatuan dua bibir itu dengan begitu lembut. Seakan tak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang kini sedikit demi sedikit membalas ciumannya. Tangannya melingkar indah di lehernya. Menariknya jauh lebih erat agar ia bisa merasakannya.

Sesuatu yang hangat menjalar jauh sampai menyentuh hatinya. Ia merasa nyaman. Ia merasa tenang. Tuhan, apakah aku benar-benar sudah bisa menerimanya?, batin salah seorang di antara mereka.

Tapi ketika mereka mulai merasa—bahwa ciuman itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan yang seharusnya di teruskan—bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan. Namun tak ada yang sadar sepenuhnya, sampai ada suara lain yang berbicara pada mereka, "Maaf—tapi giliran kalian sudah habis, Tuan," dan seketika, mereka melepas diri—lebih tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka mendorong seseorang di depannya.

Matanya membulat—menoleh ke kanan dan melihat banyak orang di luar. Menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga dan ada yang menutup mata anak mereka. Ia tersadar sampai akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya lalu membungkuk—meminta maaf, "_M-mianhamnida. Mian_," ucapnya kemudian berlari menjauh dari dalam wahana itu.

Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, "Minnie _hyung_," dan seseorang yang di panggil itu hanya pura-pura tak mendengar. Wajahnya memerah—menahan malu karena ia seperti seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri sedangkan kenyataannya—ia ketahuan tengah berciuman 'panas' dengan orang lain di dalam bianglala—dan orang itu adalah seorang _namja_.

Di depannya ia melihat sang adik—dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menariknya menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai panggilan itu kembali terdengar, "Minnie _hyung_!" dan lagi—ia hanya mengabaikannya. Bersamaan dengan teriakkan lain yang mungkin dari adik—orang yang memanggilnya.

Satu hal yang terjadi hari ini adalah—satu hal yang membuat ia merasa berbeda. Ia—berciuman dengan orang yang ia rasa—ia benci.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sungmin justru kembali ke sikap awal—yang ia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersedih.

Ia merasa—akibat kejadian itu—Sungmin semakin membencinya dan menjauhinya. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia ingin menjadikan _namja_ itu sebagai miliknya. Sebagai Minnie _hyung-_nya. Ia hanya memikirkan satu cara yaitu—

.

.

"Melamar Sungmin, Tuan Muda? Yang benar saja? _Omooo_~~" seru Leeteuk saat mengetahui anak dari mantan majikannya datang bersama dengan orang tuanya untuk melamar sang anak. Sungmin yang mendengar terbelalak kaget di pintu dapur dan memicing memandang Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari kebohongan namun tak ia temukan.

Leeteuk yang melihat anaknya—menyuruh sang anak bergabung dengan mereka, "_Ne_, Minnie-_ya,_ kemari-lah," suruhnya dan sang anak dengan segera menurutinya. Sungmin duduk di samping sang _umma_ lalu menatap tiga _namja_ di depannya. "Jadi bagaimana Minnie? Kau menerima Kyuhyunnie, 'kan?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia menatap _namja_ paling muda di samping seseorang yang tadi berbicara padanya. "Aku—"

"_Umma_ akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya, Minnie-_ya_," ucapan sang umma seperti menjadi baku hantam untuknya. Ia merasa masih benci. Tapi perlakukan tiga hari yang lalu apakah masih membuktikan kebenciannya pada sang Tuan Muda?

Sungmin menghela napas dan menjawab, "—terserah _umma_ saja. Minnie akan menurut," balasnya dan menatap sang _umma_. Seolah menyakinkan bahwa ia tulus dan menerima juga siap menuruti apapun yang _umma_-nya inginkan. Leeteuk tersenyum pada anaknya, "_Ne_ Minnie-_ya_. Terimakasih," dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Leeteuk menatap mereka yang menunggu, kemudian mengangguk—juga menjawab, "Kalau begitu—kami menerima lamaran Anda, Tuan Muda Cho," dan jawaban itu membuat senyum terpatri indah di bibir mereka semua—kecuali Sungmin—yang masih ragu.

.

"Pagi _hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun pada 'Tunangannya'. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang melihat memakluminya, karena mungkin Sungmin masih belum percaya terhadap semua yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya yang memang di samping Sungmin. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang di berikan oleh _umma_-nya, mengambil satu dari isinya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangkat alis tak mengerti, namun Kyuhyun segera menjawab ke-tak-mengertian Sungmin. "Kau pasti belum makan _hyung_. Ini, makanlah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya meletakkan makanan itu pada tangan Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya pasrah menerimanya—lalu memakannya.

.

.

'Kriiing Kriiing~'

Bel pulang berbunyi, para siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar untuk mencapai gerbang yang dimana kebebasan setelah pulang sekolah menunggu mereka. Lain dengan Sungmin yang berlari menuju gedung sebelah untuk menjemput sang adik. Di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti, Sungmin berhenti dan berbalik. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun tersenyum di depannya. "_Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menyamai kedudukan dimana ia berdiri dengan Sungmin lalu merangkul _namja_ yang kini menjadi tunangannya. "_Ani_~ mau menjemput Hyukie kan? Kalau begitu aku juga mau menjemput Donghae. _Kajja_ _hyung_~" jawab serta ajaknya menarik tangan Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas. Tapi ia merasa—hatinya menghangat. Lalu ia merutuki dirinya s endiri, "Bodoh," desisnya pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

"Kira-kira kalian lapar, ngga?" tanya Kyuhyun di perjalanan. Kini ia pulang bersama sang adik, Sungmin dan Hyukie—adik Sungmin. Dua di antara mereka mengangguk—menandakan mereka lapar. Tapi Sungmin hanya diam, memandang malas ke arah jalanan. Kyuhyun di sampingnya—menyentuh permukaan tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersentak, "Jadi—kita mampir makan dulu tidak apa-apa, 'kan, _hyung_?"

Dan pertanyaan itu hanya Sungmin balas dengan helaan napas juga—anggukan kepala. Ia pasrah. Setidaknya ia berusaha berakting dengan baik demi sang _umma_ yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

"Hyukie, makan-nya pelan-pelan," omel Sungmin melihat Hyukie yang makan dengan sangat lahap. Hyukie hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan makan-nya membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. "_Gwenchana_ _hyung_, biarkan saja," ujar Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terkekeh. Dan Sungmin semakin mendengus kesal.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya, mereka ber-empat berhasil menghabis begitu banyak macam-macam makanan yang tadinya tersedia di atas meja. Hyukie tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. "_Ne_ _hyung_. _Gomawo_ atas traktiran-nya, hehe," ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang kenyang. Sungmin melirik adiknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Sungmin. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersenyum karena sekarang Sungmin adalah miliknya. Walau belum sepenuhnya setidaknya ia senang akan hal itu.

.

.

"Apa salju-salju kecil itu begitu menarik perhatianmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah menghadap jendela sambil memperhatikan butiran-butiran putih yang sedikit demi sedikit turun dari langit.

Awalnya Sungmin tersentak mendapatkan tangan seseorang yang menyusup ke pinggangnya. Namun ketika mengetahui siapa—ia hanya bisa diam. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menolak, tapi sebagian lagi menginginkannya. Entahlah—ia bingung.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun berbicara lagi. "Hem—mereka memang benar-benar indah sampai-sampai hal yang terindah di sini saja memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan.

Pegangan tangan Sungmin pada sisi bawah jendela mengerat saat pelukan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya juga mengerat. Di tambah lagi, napas Kyuhyun yang menyapu lehernya. Membuat ia ingin berteriak dan memukul seseorang di belakangnya ini.

Sampai—emosinya benar-benar keluar sekarang karena—

"_Saranghae_ _hyung_~" ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali setiap ia bersama Sungmin—Sungmin selalu mendengar kata-kata itu membuat ia bosan. "_Sarang_—"

"Tidakkah kau bosan mengucapkannya terus? Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan, Tuan Muda,"

'DEG'

Bagai baku hantam—Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menunduk. Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap Sungmin di depannya. "Ah—ternyata kau bosan mendengarnya, _hyung_? Aku pikir—kau—senang mendengarnya," ucapnya terdengar parau.

Tangan Sungmin mengepal erat. Entah kenapa ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ne_, baiklah. Sejak awal aku memang merasa kau masih ragu untuk menerimaku. Atau bahkan—sampai sekarang kau masih membenciku, 'kan? Aku pikir begi—"

"Berhenti membicarakan itu kenapa, sih?" ujar Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin—orang yang sangat ia cintai—seolah benar-benar tak peduli tentang perasaannya. "Aku menanyakan maafmu _hyung_, tapi mungkin sampai sekarang—"

"Kalau kau pintar seharusnya kau mengerti, bodoh!" potong Sungmin lagi menatap tajam Kyuhyun—berusaha menahan perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak. "Untuk apa aku—membalas ciu—aish sudahlah," tanpa berniat menyelesaikan omongannya, Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar, "—baiklah _hyung_. Kalau memang kau mau, aku—akan membatalkan lamaranku terhadapmu—"

'DEG'

Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin semakin mengepal erat. "—mungkin kau masih ingin bebas, 'kan? Maafkan aku karena terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Menganggap balasan ciumanmu waktu itu adalah jawaban untuk—"

"Sekali lagi, kalau kau memang **pintar**—seharusnya kau mengerti, Tuan Muda Cho yang _**babo**_," ucap Sungmin dengan menekan kata **pintar** dan _**babo**_ dalam kalimatnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari bahkan Sungmin pun tak mengerti—air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Beriringan dengan rasa sesak yang tercipta pada rongga dadanya. Membuat ia ingin berteriak dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang seperti kekurangan oksigen. Namun Sungmin bukanlah Sungmin jika ia menunjukkan dengan mudah apa yang ia rasa.

Karena Sungmin yang orang-orang kenal adalah—Sungmin yang tanpa ekspresi—kecuali terhadap keluarga dan sahabat dekatnya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam—_hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Memegang dadanya yang benar-benar sesak dan—sakit.

.

.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, Nyonya dan Tuan Besar. Silahkan masuk," ujar Leeteuk mempersilahkan calon besan-nya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Langsung saja _ahjuma_, aku—kesini untuk—"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kyu _chagi_?" tanya sang umma sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Ia sudah mantap—melepaskan Sungmin untuk saat ini sampai ia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin _hyung_-nya lagi itu. "Ah _ne_, Minnie-_ya_, kemari-lah," suruh Leeteuk. Sungmin yang mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di samping _umma_-nya. Mengabaikan entah rasa apa yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, "_Ne ahjuma_, aku—kesini untuk—membatalkan lamaranku pada Sungmin _hyung_."

'DEG DEG'

Entah refleks atau apa—jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat—matanya memanas. Sungmin menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia mencoba tersenyum, lalu bangkit, "_Arraseo_," ucapnya lirih dan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan sang _ahjuma_ kecuali pertanyaan sang _umma_—"Mau kemana Minnie?"

Sungmin menoleh—tersenyum dan menjawab, "Hanya ke dapur _umma_," jawabnya dan berbalik. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Cepat-cepat berjalan menuju dapur lalu menumpukkan tangannya pada tempat cuci piring yang menghadap jendela.

Di luar sana, tak ada bintang—hanya ada salju yang sedikit demi sedikit terus berjatuhan. Ia tak menemukan seseorang yang ia rindukan. "—_appa_, Minnie—" ucapannya terhenti. Ia memegang dadanya yang begitu sesak. Bergumam lirih meminta maaf berulang kali. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang di pintu dapur yang memperhatikannya. Menangis melihat orang tersayangnya begitu rapuh.

Ikut bergumam menyebutkan kata '_appa'_. Walau mereka tak begitu mengenal sosok sang appa—tapi mereka begitu mencintai _appa_ mereka. Walau saat itu Sungmin masih berumur dua tahun—tapi ia pernah berjanji pada sang _appa_. Kenapa bisa? Karena ia termasuk anak yang pintar.

Ia berjanji akan selalu tersenyum—ia berjanji akan selalu tertawa—selalu bahagia—dan takkan pernah mengecewakan sang _umma_. Tapi sekarang—walau itu janji seorang anak kecil. Namun seorang _appa_ akan selalu percaya. Umur berapa pun yang berjanji padanya—ia akan tetap percaya jikalau itu adalah anak tersayangnya.

Sang _appa_ selalu percaya—bahwa Sungmin akan menjaga kepercayaannya—walau kala itu ia masih berumur dua tahun.

"Maaf _appa_—maafkan Minnie. Minnie ingkar janji. Minnie membuat _umma_ kecewa, Minnie menangis. Beberapa tahun ini Minnie jarang tersenyum dan tertawa. Maaf _appa_—maaf. Minnie bukan anak yang baik. Dulu Minnie ingat waktu appa menggendong Minnie dan bilang Minnie anak yang pintar. Walau saat itu Minnie masih kecil..hiks..tapi Minnie mengerti kok. Karena itu _appa_ bilang Minnie pintar kan?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri seraya memandangi salju yang terus berjatuhan.

Seseorang di pintu ia tak kuat. Ia berlari menjauh menuju tempat sang umma berada. Memeluknya—mendekap hangat sang _umma_. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat sang _hyung_ menangis. Belaian sayang serta pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya. "_Waeyo_ Hyukie _chagi_~~?" tanya sang _umma_ lembut. Hyukie menggeleng dan tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh sang _umma_.

Puas menangis ia melepasnya. Awalnya—Leeteuk berpikir ia kenapa-kenapa. Tapi saat ia ingat Sungmin berada di dapur dan tadi Hyukie juga izin ke tempat yang sama, Ia akhirnya meminta Ryeowook untuk menemui Sungmin di sana. Meminta penjelasan kenapa Hyukie sampai menangis. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendapat sinyal dari sang _hyung_, dan beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Sebelumnya, Hyukie bertanya, "_Ah_..hiks.._juma_~~ Ki..kibummie di kamar, 'kan? Hiks..Hyukie..ke kamar ya? T-temani Kibummie..hiks," tanyanya serta meminta izin. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan Yesung membawa Hyukie. Tapi sebelum itu—sang objek yang ingin di temui keluar dari kamarnya dan menerjang sang _umma_. "_Ummaaaaa_~~~"

Ryeowook menggendongnya menuruti permintaannya. Lalu kemudian Yesung mengambil alih. "_Ani_ _appaa_~~ Kibummie mau cama _umma_, _neee_?" tapi Yesung menggeleng dan membawa Kibummie kepada Hyukie. Hyukie tersenyum dan meminta menggendong Kibumie—Kim Kibum—anak dari _ahjuma_ dan _ahjushi_-nya.

Kibum hanya diam saat di gendong Hyukie sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau _hyung_-nya habis menangis. "_Nee_? Hyukie _hyung_ abis nanis yaaa?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata sang _hyung_. Hyukie menggeleng dan menciumi pipi Kibum gemas. "_Anii_~~ kata siapa _hyung_ menangis, hem?" balasnya dan menggelitiki Kibum. "Hihihi~~ _hyuuung_~~ Kibummie geliii~~ hihihi," ucap _namja_ kecil itu.

Hyukie hanya tertawa. Mereka yang ada di sana juga. Bahkan melihatnya, Kyuhyun lupa kalau tujuannya telah ia laksanakan. Tapi ia—masih ingin di sini.

"Namanya siapa, Hyukie-_ya_?" tanya Heechul—umma Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, _ahjuma_, namanya Kim Kibum. Nah Kibummie~~ ayo beri salam pada mereka," jawab serta suruh Hyukie. Kibum memandang Hyukie dengan mata polosnya, lalu mengangguk. "_Nee_~~ _choneun_ Kim Kibum _imnida_. _Manaceo_ _bangapceumnida_ _ahjuma_, _ahjushi_ dan _hyungie_~~" ujar memperkenalkan diri setelah itu ia memeluk leher Hyukie.

"Hihihi..Kibummie lucu deh. Sama kayak Minnie waktu masih kecil," ujar Hangeng—_appa_ Kyuhyun atau Tuan Besar. Dan Kibum hanya terkekeh polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sungminnie~" panggil Ryeowook selaku sang _ahjuma_. Sungmin yang mendengar panggilan tersebut cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menoleh—tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "_Ahjuma_~ _waeyo_? Kok ke sini?" tanya Sungmin pada sang _ahjuma_. "_Ne_ Minnie-_ya_. Harusnya _ahjuma_ yang bertanya. _Neo_ _gwenchana_ _chagi_-_ah_? Dan kenapa sehabis dari sini Hyukie menangis?"

'DEG'

"_MWO_? Hyukie menangis? _Wae ahjuma_? Apa ada yang menyakitinya?" tanya Sungmin kalap. Sepertinya ia tidak mencerna kalimat terakhir sang _ahjuma_. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendekati sang keponakan. "_Ne chagi_~ dia menangis setelah menyusulmu ke sini. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Dan matanya terbelalak. Hyukie menangis sehabis dari dapur? Tapi sejak tadi ia sendirian kan? Tentu saja karena kau tidak menyadari keberadaannya di pintu dapur, Sungminnie.

"Aa—Minnie—tidak tahu tadi Hyukie ke sini _ahjuma_. _Mianhe_, jadi Minnie tidak tahu kenapa Hyukie menangis," jawab Sungmin tertunduk. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendekati Sungmin—mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dan bertanya, "Lalu—kenapa kau menangis, hem?" tanyanya membuat Sungmin tersentak. Ah—benar. Barusan ia menangis.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namun sang _ahjuma_ tahu benar bahwa Sungmin habis menangis karena matanya—sedikit sembab. Ia memeluk Sungmin hangat. "Kau sedih—Kyuhyun membatalkan lamarannya?"

'DEG DEG'

Sungmin membatu di dalam pelukan sang _ahjuma_. Ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Ryeowook tersenyum. "Lalu—kau mencintainya?"

'DEG DEG'

Dan pertanyaan inilah yang Sungmin benci—bukan. Tapi karena Sungmin tidak dapat menjawabnya.

_Namja_ itu diam seribu bahasa, tak menjawab pertanyaan _ahjuma_-nya. Ia terus memeluk Ryeowook entah untuk menumpahkan semua rasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang atau hanya ingin memeluk sang _ahjuma_. "Minnie tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan _ahjuma_?" Ryeowook bertanya lembut, namun percuma. Sungmin lebih memilih melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tersenyum meninggalkan Ryeowook, bergumam lirih tanpa Ryeowook tahu. "Bahkan Minnie—merasa ragu _ahjuma_."

.

.

"Minnie mau kemana lagi, _chagi_? Di sini masih ada Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya kan yang ada perlu dengan Minnie," ujar Leeteuk saat melihat Sungmin akan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Sungmin berhenti—menoleh menatap lembut sang _umma_. "_Ne umma_, Minnie mau ke rumah Key. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah selesai? Jadi Minnie bisa pergi. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya ingin berbincang dengan _umma_. Kalau begitu Minnie pergi saja. Minnie ada janji. _Jaa umma_," balas Sungmin dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu sendu. Hatinya merasa—sakit.

.

.

"Apa _hyung_ beneran mau ke rumah Key _hyung_, ya?" gumam Hyukie masih sambil bermain dengan Kibum. Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman anak bungsunya bertanya. "Memang _hyung_ tidak ada janji hari ini dengan Key _hyung_?" Hyukie tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang _umma_. Kemudian menggeleng dan berusaha bungkam. "_Wae_? Hyukie _chagi_ ngga mau bilang sama _umma_, hem?"

Hyukie terdiam. Apa dia—harus jujur?

Hyukie menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Lalu memainkan jari Kibum dan menjawab. "Setahu Hyukie~ _hyung_ ngga punya janji dengan siapa-siapa hari ini, _umma_," jawabnya takut-takut. Leeteuk terkejut mendengar jawaban sang anak. "Apa—Hyukie yakin?" dan Hyukie hanya mengangguk. "Dan apakah itu artinya—_hyung_ berbohong pada _umma_?"

'DEG'

Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin dan seberusaha mungkin ia hindari itu akhirnya terlontar keluar dari bibir sang _umma_ membuatnya menengang. Ia—bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hyukie—ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

'DEG DEG'

Lagi? Huweee~~ Hyukie harus jawab apa, _hyuuung_?, batin Hyukie.

"Kenapa anak _umma_ jadi keringetan di cuaca dingin begini, hem?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi sang anak. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan. "Jadi? Hyukie mau cerita 'kan, _chagi_?" Hyukie memandang takut sang _umma_. "Cerita—apa _umma_?" tanyanya ragu. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Semuanya yang terjadi dan berhubungan dengan _hyung_. Apakah _hyung_ pernah berbohong? Atau Hyukie mungkin juga pernah berbohong pada _umma_? Atau mungkin semua rahasia yang hanya Hyukie dan _hyung _yang tahu."

'DEG DEG'

Hyukie semakin memainkan jari-jari Kibum membuat _namja_ kecil itu protes, "Iiih _hyuung_~~ _hyung_ napain ciiih? Tangan Hyukie _hyung_ makin lama makin dingin, tauuuu~~" katanya merajuk berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyukie dari tangannya.

Terlepas—Hyukie bingung harus bagaimana menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Jadi—"

"Sebenarnya—Hyukie pernah berbohong pada _umma_—" Leeteuk terkejut, menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya dan memandang Hyukie tak percaya. "—kata _hyung_—_hyung_ ngga mau bikin _umma_ khawatir," lanjutnya dan memandang Leeteuk dengan wajah yang sudah penuh air mata.

"_Mianhae umma_~~ Hyukie..hiks..Cuma mau bantu _hyung_. Hyukie dan _hyung_ bekerja untuk membantu _umma_. _Hyung_ bilang—_umma_ ngga bolehin _hyung_ bekerja makanya—_hyung_ berbohong, hiks hiks," Leeteuk menunduk—menangis mendengar pengakuan dari sang anak. "Tapi—kenapa Hyukie? Apa _umma_ pernah mengajari Hyukie berbohong, hem? Apa _umma_ pernah mengajari Hyukie mengikuti perbuatan yang salah?"

Hyukie menggeleng dan memeluk sang _umma_. Bergumam maaf tapi Leeteuk hanya memandang kosong apa yang ada di depannya. Ryeowook mengambil Kibum dari pangkuan Hyukie dan mendekapnya. Yesung pun mendekap anak dan istrinya. Sedangkan keluarga Cho, hanya terdiam—entah kenapa ia mereka merasa sedih.

.

.

Sementara itu—kini seorang _namja_ tengah di tarik oleh _namja_ kecil berlari dengan semangat. Di belakang, empat _namja_ lain mengejarnya dan meneriakkan _namja_ kecil itu. "Siwonnie~~ kasian _hyung_-nya, 'kan? Ayo Siwonnie berhenti dulu, _nee_?" teriak salah satu di antara mereka. Tapi namja kecil itu terus berlari mengabaikan dan membawa orang yang di genggamnya ke sebuah rumah yang entah rumah siapa. Membawanya masuk membuat mereka yang ada di sana tercengang.

"Hehe, _ne hyung_. _Mianhe nee_? Ciwonnie talik-talik _hyung_," ucap _namja_ kecil itu tak menyadari ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. _Namja_ yang di tarik itu tengah mengatur napasnya dan ingin menjawab tapi—

'PLAK'

Seketika ia memegang pipinya yang di tampar seseorang. Ia menoleh dan melihat siapa yang menamparnya dan—"_U-umma_?" gumamnya tak percaya. Kini sang _umma_, tengah menatapnya sedih dengan mata penuh air mata. Mengabaikan panggilan sang anak, _namja_ yang ternyata Leeteuk itu bertanya, "Berapa lama kau berbohong pada _umma_, Kim Sungmin?"

Dan _namja_ itu tersentak mendengar sang _umma_ memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Ia menunduk. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku—"

"Apakah _umma_ pernah mengajarimu berbohong? Apakah _umma_ pernah menyuruhmu mengajari adikmu berbohong pada orang lain terutama _umma_-mu, Sungmin? Apa pernah?" Sungmin semakin menunduk. Ia sudah—ketahuan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menerima. Ia ingin menjawab tapi ia merasa—lidahnya kelu. Dan hanya kata itu yang terucap, "_Mianhe umma_."

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin, mengambilnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menggantikannya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat dan bergumam maaf. Menciumi rambut sang anak penuh sayang dan bertanya. "Demi _umma_—apakah Minnie mau berhenti?" dan dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng. Melepas pelukan sang _umma_ dan menatapnya. "Maaf _umma_, Minnie tidak bisa."

Dan Leeteuk kembali menangis. "Minnie _umma_ mo—"

"_Umma_..kecelakaan itu kelalaian manusia. Jika manusia bisa lebih teliti, tidak akan ada yang namanya kecelakaan. Minnie mohon _umma_ percaya sama Minnie. Minnie bekerja di tempat yang aman _umma_. Minnie mohon percaya sama Minnie, _jebal umma_~" ujar Sungmin memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya. "_Umma_—"

"Maafin Minnie _umma_, Minnie ngga bisa," ucap Sungmin dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Mengunci diri meratapi semua kesalahannya. Dan ia kembali—melanggar janjinya.

.

.

Tak ada yang sadar ada orang asing di sana. Sampai akhirnya Kibum kecil berucap, "_Ne_, _hyung_ ciapa? Kok ada di cini?" tanyanya pada _namja_ kecil lain yang tadi membawa Sungmin kembali ke rumahnya. _Namja_ itu memandang _namja_ kecil yang bertanya di depannya. "_Ne_? _Umma_, _appa_, _halmoni_ cama _halaboji_ mana, yaa? Ish, Ciwonnie kila meleka ikutin Ciwonnie~ _Um_—"

"Siwonnie?"seruan seseorang memotong gumaman anak kecil tadi. Seseorang yang baru masuk itu langsung meraup namja kecil yang ia kenali sebagai cucunya. "M-maafkan cucu-ku, ya. Dia seenaknya masuk. Maaf, maafkan cucu—ku?"

"LEETEUK _HYUNG_!" serunya kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Setelah merasa ada _namja_ lain yang masuk ke rumah itu. Ia yang tadi berseru menurunkan sang cucu dan memeluk orang di depannya. "Leeteukie _hyuuung_~~ _Omooo_~~ akhirnya ku temukan juga~~~"

Leeteuk berusaha merespon apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya ia bergumam, "Jung—Yunho? Jung Yunho? Dan Jae—joongie? Eh? Benarkah ini kalian?" tanyanya tak percaya. _Namja_ dalam pelukannya hanya mengangguk, "_Ne hyung_. Ini Jaejoongie dan itu Yunnie. Adik _hyung_," balasnya dan mendekati sang suami—Jung Yunho.

Leeteuk menutup mulut tak percaya. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan. "Kalian—"

"_Ne hyung_. Ini aku, Jung Yunho—Jaejoong, lalu Junsu dan Yoochun dan si kecil ini Park Siwon—cucu-ku," kata _namja_ bernama Yunho menjawab kebingungan Leeteuk. "Ah, pantas saja kau sekarang sudah mempunyai cucu. Kau kan menikah muda waktu itu, Yunnie-_ya_. Aku baru ingat, hehe," ucap Leeteuk dan mendekati Yunho yang sebelumnya menghapus air matanya.

Keluarga Cho hanya tersenyum lalu bangkit. Sudah terlalu banyak ia mengetahui hal tentang keluarga Kim ini. sudah waktunya mereka beranjak dan tidak mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. "Ah _ne_. Leeteuk-_ah_, aku, Hannie dan Kyuhyun pamit dulu, ne?" kata Heechul mengganggu momen keluarga itu. Leeteuk buru-buru membungkuk, "Maaf untuk yang telah terjadi Nyonya."

Dan Heechul hanya terkekeh kecil, "Sudahlah, haha. Aku mengerti kok." Juga meninggalkan ruangan itu yang sebelumnya mencubit gemas pipi Kibum. "Lain kali kami main lagi," pamitnya dan perlahan meninggal rumah itu. Kyuhyun masih berdiri—memandang ke arah di mana tadi Sungmin masuk, bergumam lirih, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_." Dan berjalan mengikuti langkah umma-nya. "_Ne_ _ahjuma_, aku pamit."

Leeteuk membungkuk, "Hati-hati Tuan Muda."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Jadi kalian ke Seoul untuk mencari aku?" tanya Leeteuk setelah kepulangan keluarga Cho. Terlihat Kibum dan Siwon sedang bermain bersama. Yunho tersenyum, "_Ne hyung_. Sudah lama kami ingin mencarimu dan baru kesampaian sekarang, _mianhe ne_?" balasnya. Leeteuk menggeleng. "_Anii_, justru seharusnya kalian tak repot-repot seperti ini."

Dan mereka hanya tertawa.

Tawa itu terdengar sampai ke sebuah kamar dalam rumah itu. Sungmin meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya. Meratapi semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Menyakiti sang _umma_ yang amat sangat ia cintai. "Maaf _umma_, maafkan Minnie..hiks," gumamnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bergumam. Dan panggilan dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat ia berhenti. "Minnie _hyung_."

Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu dan membalas, "_Ne_ Hyukie? Ada apa?" balasnya dari dalam, tanpa ada niat membuka pintu. Tapi pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia lupa bahwa faktanya sang adik memiliki kunci kamarnya.

Hyukie mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. "_Mianhe hyung. Mianhe_~ Hyukie yang bilang pada _umma_. _Mianhe ne_?" ucapnya sambil masih memeluk _hyung_-nya. Sungmin balas memeluk dan mengusap rambut Hyukie. "_Arraseo_ Hyukie~ _hyung_ tak marah, _ne_? Ah, di luar, ada siapa?" balas serta tanyanya. "_Ne_, anak kecil yang tadi menarikmu itu ternyata keponakan atau apa-nya _umma_ gitu. Soalnya dia itu cucu adiknya _umma_," balas Hyukie.

"_Mwo_? Cucu? Kok bisa?" tanya Sungmin heran. "_Ne hyung_. Yang aku dengar, adik _umma_ itu menikah muda, hihihi," balasnya dan menarik Sungmin berdiri. "_Ne hyung_. Mending kita main sama Kibummie dan Siwonnie, _ne_? Jangan pikirkan lagi soal Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan—_umma_." Merasa ragu ia menunduk namun tetap menarik Sungmin, membawanya keluar.

.

.

"Minnie _hyuuuung_~~" Kibum kecil menerjang Sungmin dengan pelukan sesaat melihat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Leeteuk—melihat anak sulungnya sekilas lalu kembali mengobrol dengan sang adik. Sungmin merasa—sang _umma_ marah. Ia ingin minta maaf tapi Kibum tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Minnie _hyuuung_~~ ayo main cama Kibummie, _nee_?" pinta Kibum. Sungmin mengelus rambut Kibum, "Nah, di sini 'kan ada teman baru tuh. Kok ngga di ajak main, hem?" balas Kibum dan menatap _namja_ lain di antara mereka. "_Ne_, namamu siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada _namja_ kecil itu. Matanya memandang Sungmin polos, "_Choneun_ Park Ciwon _imnida_, _hyungie_~" balasnya mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. Membuat Kibum segera menjauhkan tangan _namja_ itu dari _hyung_-nya. "_Aniii_~~ ini _hyung_ Bummie~~ _hyung_ tak boleh peluk-peluukkk~~" ucapnya meminta Siwon melepas pelukannya. Siwon melepasnya dan memasang mimik cemberut lalu mendekati sang _umma_.

Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah posesif sang keponakan. "_Aniii_~~ sini Siwonnie main sama _hyung_, Kibummie dan Hyukie _hyung_, _ne_? _Kajja_~" katanya yang membuat Kibummie cemberut. Sungmin yang melihat mencubit bibir Kibum gemas. "_Dongsaeng hyung_ tak begitu loh~~" katanya yang membuat Kibum yang cepat tanggap tidak lagi memasang mimik cemberutnya.

Sungmin, Hyukie, Kibum dan Siwon bermain bersama. Saling bercanda. Dari kejauhan mereka yang tersisa hanya memperhatikan mereka. Sampai akhirnya—Sungmin meninggalkan mereka dan mendekati sang _umma_.

"_Umma_," panggilnya dan duduk di samping Leeteuk. Memeluk Leeteuk protektif dan erat. "_Mianhe_~ Minnie janji akan hati-hati. Minnie hanya bekerja di cafe milik orang tua Key. Jadi Minnie bisa meminta hari bebas dan lebih berhati-hati, _ne umma_?" ucapnya dan mengelus pipi sang _umma_.

Yunho—adik Leeteuk, yang telah mengetahui masalah ini angkat bicara. "_Ne hyung_-_ah_. Sungminnie hanya ingin membantu-mu, hem? Apa salahnya kau percaya padanya?" ujar Yunho menyakinkan Leeteuk. "Tapi Yun—"

"Benar kata Yunnie, _hyung_. Percaya Sungminnie, _ne_?" potong Jaejoong dan membantu meyakinkan Leeteuk. Terlihat _namja_ itu menghela napas dan mengangguk, menghadap sang anak. "Tapi janji sama _umma_, Minnie akan baik-baik saja, _ne_?" dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan memeluk sang _umma_ erat. "_Gomawo umma_~ _Jeongmal Gomawo_."

.

.

Hari-hari terus berjalan semenjak hari di mana—Kyuhyun membatalkan lamarannya—Leeteuk tahu bahwa sang anak berbohong padanya. Tapi itu tak membuat hari-hari Sungmin terasa berbeda. Bahkan ia merasa sama saja seperti sebelumnya, kecuali—Kyuhyun yang—seperti menjauhinya.

Terlihat _namja_ itu sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman sekelas mereka yang bernama Seohyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. "Huh, bodoh," makinya entah pada siapa sampai akhirnya seseorang menyadarkannya. "Sungminnie."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatapnya heran. "_Waeyo_? Kau terlihat—kusut?" tanyanya. Sungmin menggeleng dan balik bertanya, "Ada apa, Key-_ah_?" dan pertanyaan Sungmin membuat _namja_ bernama Key itu ingat dengan tujuannya. "Ah _ne_. Hari ini mungkin cafe akan ramai. Jadi bisakah hari ini kau masuk?" tanya Key. Sungmin berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Key juga mengangguk puas lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sungmin," pamitnya dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

Tak lama, _sonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas Sungmin dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

"_Ne_, untuk tugas ini, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan aku sudah menentukannya," ucap _sonsaengnim_ membuat semua siswa maupun siswi di kelas itu memutar bola mata.

"Kelompok satu—Kim Min Jung dan Lee Yeon Hae,"

"Kelompok dua—Han Ri Yeon dan Han Yeon Sung,"

"Kelompok tiga—Kim Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun,"

'DEG DEG'

Dengannya?, batin Sungmin.

"Kelompok empat—Seo Joo Hyun dan Park Min Hyo,"

"Kelompok lima—bla bla bla—"

Selesai _sonsaengnim_ membacakan kelompoknya. Terlihat seorang _namja_ mengangkat tangannya, entah untuk apa. "Ya Kyuhyun-_shi_?" tanya _sonsaengnim_. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu menyampaikan maksudnya. "Bolehkan aku bertukar pasangan dengan Park Min Hyo? Jadi aku satu kelompok dengan Seohyun, _sonsaengnim_," pintanya. Terlihat _sonsaengnim_ berpikir lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau kelompok empat bersama Seo Joo Hyun."

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun bahkan semua orang sadari, tangan Sungmin mengepal erat di bawah meja.

.

.

Sungmin terus mengepalkan tangannya erat. Park Min Hyo—teman satu kelompoknya menatapnya cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin-_shi_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dan menatap teman sekelompok di depannya. "Ah _ne_, _gwenchanayo_. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Min Hyo-_shi_," balasnya dan mulai fokus pada tugas dari _sonsaengnim_ tadi. Sebenarnya—Min Hyo ingin percaya. Tapi melihat tatapan Sungmin yang terus mengarah Ke Kyuhyun membuatnya khawatir. 'Apakah Sungmin cemburu?', batinnya.

Dan dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan mengangkat bahu tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menunjukkan sikap menghindarnya dia dari Sungmin dengan terus berdekatan dengan Seohyun dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa—kesal.

Namun semua perasaan itu ia sembunyikan sendiri tanpa ada yang yang tahu kecuali Key—sahabat Sungmin yang memaksanya menceritakan semuanya.

Seperti sekarang—dua sejoli yang di gosipkan pacaran oleh anak-anak itu sedang duduk di satu meja yang sama di kantin sekolah. Seolah menunjukkan kedekatan mereka membuat Sungmin setiap hari harus menahan untuk memukul seseorang untuk melampiaskan—kekesalannya.

Hei~ lalu? Kenapa seorang Kim Sungmin harus kesal? Kyuhyun kan bukan siapa-siapanya dia, eoh?

Ah entahlah. Author pun bingung #dirajamSungmin

.

.

'Byuurrr~'

"Kau ini bisa bekerja tidak sih? Dasar ceroboh!" ujar seorang _namja_ baru baya marah sesaat Sungmin menumpahkan pesanan yang ia bawa tanpa di sengaja. "Ah maaf Tuan. Maafkan saya," ujar Sungmin meminta maaf—membungkuk pada _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu menghela napas dan memandang Sungmin yang ada di depannya. "Enyahlah sebelum aku tambah kesal, pelayan tidak becus," dan cepat-cepat Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu—berlari ke dapur dan mengatur napasnya.

Dadanya—merasa sesak. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-_ya_ _gwenchana_?" tanya seseorang membuat Sungmin mendongak yang tadinya ia menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang perlahan keluar. Ia tersenyum pada orang itu, "_Ne_ Key-_ah_. Jangan khawatirkan aku," balasnya dan bangkit. "_Kajja_ kita kerja lagi. Kali ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati^^" ajak serta janji Sungmin.

Key hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang sahabat dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini. hah~ rasanya aku tidak kuat melihat ekspresinya seperti itu," ucap seorang _namja_ pada _yeoja_ di depannya. "Hihi santai saja. Aku yakin—dia mencintaimu kok," balas sang _yeoja_. _Namja_ itu meninggalkan _yeoja_ di belakangnya.

'Sial! Kenapa wajahnya yang sedih itu selalu terbayang di benakku, sih?' batin _namja_ itu saat perjalan pulang ke rumahnya. 'Maafkan aku, _hyung_~'

.

.

Hari terus berjalan, salju-salju pun terus berjatuhan. Membuat hawa dingin terus mengusik orang-orang di musim dingin ini. Natal akan menjelang dan tentu saja semua orang sibuk mempersiapkannya. Mempersiapkan hari natal bersama keluarga.

Seperti Sungmin.

"_Ne_ Minnie-_ya_. Malam natal nanti kita ngumpul semuanya yah? Kamu bisa izin sama Key, 'kan, _chagi_?" tanya sang _umma_. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, mendekati sang _umma_ dan memeluknya erat. Mengusir hawa dingin yang sedang menghinggapinya.

Seketika kehangatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuh, hati dan jiwanya. Ah, betapa hangat jika kau memeluk _umma_ tersayangmu.

.

.

"Min,"

"Min,"

"Min,"

"MINNIE!"

"Hah? Apa-apa? Iya kenapa?" Sungmin yang kaget akan teriakkan Key tak bisa apa-apa selain menunjukkannya. Terlihat Key kesal karena sejak tadi ia memanggil Sungmin—setelah ke-empat kalinya baru _namja_ itu menoleh padanya. "_Mianhe_ Key~ Aku—tidak dengar. _Ne_, ada apa?" ucap Sungmin.

Key menatap Sungmin, "Tentu saja kau tidak dengar, Minimi. Kau sibuk melihat mereka sejak tadi."

'DEG DEG'

Tepat. Ucapan Key sangat tepat tentang apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Sungmin menunduk. "Ah _ne_ _mianhe_. Gara-gara memperhatikan mereka—aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku," balasnya masih tertunduk. Meremas-remas celana bagian paha lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Key menjauh dari tempat yang serasa seperti neraka. Karena bagi Sungmin, di sana sangat panas dan menyesakkan. Sebelumnya ia melirik sekilas seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ di pojok kantin. Membuatnya menggenggam tangan sang sahabat erat.

Dan Key hanya bisa menerimanya.

.

.

"Ah Minnie _hyung_!" panggil seseorang. Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh, terlihatlah Kyuhyun dengan—Seohyun. Oh yeah! Sebaiknya aku pergi, batin Sungmin namun suara lain mencegahnya. "Minnie _hyung_! Hari ini pulang bersama tidak?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Ani_ Hyukie~ kau pulang sendiri, _ne_?"

Dan Hyukie hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. "Aku pulang dulu, _hyung_. _Saranghae_~~ hati-hati, _ne_, _hyung_?" giliran Sungmin yang mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang kini menatapnya. "_W-waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengait lengan Sungmin. "Temani aku yuk ke cafe di ujung jalan sana," ajaknya tanpa melepas kaitannya pada lengan Sungmin. Sungmin memberontak tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. "K-kan sudah ada Seohyun-_shi_, kenapa masih mengajakku?" balas Sungmin masih sambil melepas kaitan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin. "Karena aku ingin kau ikut."

'SRETT'

"Maaf—aku tidak bisa," balasnya cepat dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Terlihat Seohyun menyeringai. "_Kajja_ Kyu~ kita pergi," ajaknya dan menyeret Kyuhyun ke cafe di ujung jalan sana.

.

.

"Pelayan," panggil seorang yeoja di sebuah café. Sang pelayan mendekati dan siap mencatat pesanan mereka. "_Ne_, mau pesan apa, Tuan, Nyo—nya?"

Seketika mata pelayan itu membulat. Dan _yeoja_ itu memekik kaget. "Sungmin-_shi_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil melirik _namja_ di depannya. Sungmin hanya memandangnya malas dan menjawab, "Tentu saja bekerja, Seohyun-_shi_. Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin tanpa mengurangi keramahannya. Tak lama, Key—sang sahabat menghampirinya dan menawarkan untuk menggantikan namun Sungmin menolak, "_Gwenchana_ Key-_ah_."

Dan Key pun kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "_Ne_, aku mau chocolate cake sama orange juice. Kau Kyu?" ucap serta tanya Seohyun lalu memandang Kyuhyun. 'Hah, kenapa sih nih orang ngga bisa acting sebagus mungkin? Dasar _babo_,' batin Seohyun kesal. "KYU!"

"Hah? Ohya iya. Aku strawberry cake sama strawberry milkshake saja, _hyung_," responnya lalu menatap tajam Seohyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan mencatat, "Chocolate cake, strawberry cake, orange juice dan strawberry milkshake masing-masing satu. Ada lagi?" ucap serta tanya Sungmin. Keduanya menggeleng membuat Sungmin berlalu, "Tunggu sebentar, pesanannya akan segera di antar."

Dan Kyuhyun mengikuti arah kemana Sungmin pergi sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

'DAK'

"_YA_! Seo Joo Hyun," protesnya menatap sang pelaku tajam. Menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya namun di balas dengan tatapan santai oleh _yeoja_ itu. "Kau bodoh. Kalau kau bersikap begitu, kau bisa ketahuan, Tuan Muda Cho **yang sangat **_**babo**_," balasnya dengan menekankan kata terakhir membuat Kyuhyun membuang muka. Tanpa menyadari ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati," kata Sungmin pada Seohyun dan Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka. Menuju meja lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Mereka berdua larut dalam hidangan mereka sampai suara berisik membuat mereka menoleh dan terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat ceroboh, hem, manis? Mau-mu apa sebenarnya?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang bajunya kotor karena Sungmin tidak sengaja menumpahkan pesanannya. "M-maaf. Saya tidak sengaja Tuan," balas Sungmin. Namun _namja_ itu tetap menatap Sungmin lapar. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memojokkan Sungmin ke meja yang ia tempati. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menemaniku, hem?"

'DEG DEG'

Mata Sungmin membulat. Wajah _namja_ itu semakin dekat. Key berusaha menolong namun teman dari namja itu mencegahnya. "Diam saja, di sini, hem," kalimat itu tak membuat Key diam. Namun apa daya tenaganya tak sebanding.

Sungmin berusaha terus menghindar. "H-hei, m-menjauh dariku, bodoh! A-aku kan sudah minta maaf," kata Sungmin pada _namja_ itu. Tapi namja itu kembali tak peduli. Semua yang ada hanya berdoa dalam hati agar sang pelayan yang kini dalam bahaya baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya—

'BRAK'

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya, brengsek," ujar seorang _namja_ dingin. Sungmin mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun menolongnya. Ia menunduk dan berbalik menghadap meja. Menahan rasa sakit dan rasa takut yang menyerangnya. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi dengan tangan kotormu itu, Mati Kau!" ancam Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu mendecih dan meninggalkan café.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin membelakanginya. Segara ia rengkuh tubuh gemetar itu dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin terisak. "Maaf _hyung_, maaf," ucapnya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tubuh Sungmin makin bergetar merasakan sentuhan kulit Kyuhyun dengan kulitnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menyusuri lengannya dan sampai pada telapak tangannya. Menggenggam erat tangan itu dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Menciuminya dengan lembut membuat Sungmin—semakin menangis. Entah karena apa.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengulum salah satu di antara lima jari Sungmin. Lalu mencium jari-jari itu kembali. Sungmin sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia bahkan tak bisa merespon apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkannya. "_Mianhe hyung, mianhe_~~"

Dan seketika, ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat. Membawa dirinya sendiri menjauh dari sentuhan itu. Berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ke dapur. Terduduk bersandar di dinding dapur dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan tangisan yang entah karena apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menangis.

Terlalu banyak yang Sungmin sembunyikan. Termasuk perasaannya.

.

.

"Minnie-_ya_?"

"Hiks..hiks,"

"Minnie-_ya_?"

"Hiks..hiks," lagi, bukan menjawab Sungmin justru terisak. Key yang melihat segera memeluknya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "_Uljima_, Minnie-_ya_. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tangiskan?" ujar serta tanyanya membuat Sungmin menggeleng. Dirinya sendiri juga bingung. Apa yang dia—tangiskan.

Key menghela napas, "Tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Atau—kau ingin pulang cepat?" tanya Key. Sungmin menatap Key dan menggeleng. Menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit berdiri membuat Key ikut berdiri. "_Nan gwenchana_ Key-_ah_. _Kajja_ kita kerja lagi," ajak Sungmin. Key menatap Sungmin khawatir. "_Gwenchana_. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jangan khawatirkan aku."

Dan Key hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Malam natal tinggal lima hari lagi. Dan semua orang begitu semangat mempersiapkan semuanya. Sungmin berjalan di bawah guyuran salju yang dingin. Ia ingin rasanya menghabiskan malam natal dengannya. Tunggu? 'Nya' itu siapa? Sungmin menggeleng. Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan?, batin Sungmin heran.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Sungmin meminta untuk tidak masuk bekerja pada Key dan sang sahabat mengizinkan. Hari ini ia berniat pergi dengan ketiga _ahjuma_-nya untuk membeli pohon natal dan perlengkapannya. Untuk di hias bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan di café Key. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun selalu sering datang ke sana. Dan alasan Kyuhyun hanya untuk bertemu—Sungmin. Ah, kenapa? Karena sejak seminggu yang lalu adalah liburan musim dingin, jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di sekolah.

Seohyun hanya memandang Kyuhyun kasihan.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah empat hari berlalu. Dan malam natal akan segera datang menghampiri semuanya. Juga sudah empat hari ini Kyuhyun tak melihat Sungmin-nya. Ternyata oh ternyata, Sungmin selalu meminta pulang cepat di hari-hari menjelang natal seperti ini.

Key memang mengetahuinya. Ia memang menyadarinya. Semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan—semata-mata hanya untuk membuktikan perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya. Sampai-sampai membuat ia gerah.

Key mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Seohyun. Duduk di samping _yeoja_ itu dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "_Well_, Tuan Muda Cho, mau sampai kapan kau menyakiti hatimu dan hati Sungmin?" tanya Key to the point membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan menunduk. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuatnya seperti ini," lanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "S-seperti ini? maksudnya?"

Gotcha! Siku perempatan muncul di dahi Key, membuat ia malas menatap _namja_ Cho bodoh di depannya. "Heh, ternyata Sungmin benar. Kau-sangat-bodoh," ucap Key menjeda ujung kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa maksudmu, sih?"

Ehem, sepertinya seorang Key harus berbaik hati pada Tuan Muda Cho yang amat sangat bodoh dan tak peka, ini!

Key menghela napas. "Begini ya Tuan Muda, aku tahu kau dan Seohyun hanya berpura-pura, aku tahu kau melakukannya untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin dan kau berhasil. Aku tahu kau hanya mengujinya. Tapi ku rasa ini sudah cukup, Tuan Muda bodoh! Kau sudah membuat sahabatku hampir gila karena-MU!" jelas Key dengan kesal. Kyuhyun berusaha mencerna sampai akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa. "Jadi aku—telah banyak melukainya?"

"Nah itu! Kau tahu! Malam ini malam natal, Kyu, sebaiknya kau pergunakan dengan baik-baik. Daripada kau di sini. Sungmin tidak aka datang sampai tahun baru," balas Key membuat Kyuhyun heran. "Tadi aku tanya pelayan lain Sungmin hanya meminta pulang cepat. Kenapa kau beda bilangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, aku yang menyuruh mereka. Kenapa? Ngga suka? Sudahlah sana, pergi dari sini dan persiapkan hal yang membuat Sungmin bahagia."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengangguk. "Ah terimakasih. Mungkin kau benar, aku memang bodoh kalau menyangkut Sungmin. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Seohyun-_ah_, terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini," ucap Kyuhyun. Seohyun mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Semoga berhasil!"

Dan Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan café itu.

.

.

"_Umma_~ _appa_~ bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sampai di rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya mengangkat alis mereka heran. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun meminta pada mereka –kecuali soal Sungmin selagi dia di California.

Kyuhyun duduk di antara _appa_ dan _umma_-nya. Lalu mengait tangan kedua orang tuanya. "Bisakah kalian menghubungi Teukie _ahjuma_ untuk merayakan natal bersama? Di rumah mereka? Ayolah~" pinta Kyuhyun pada _umma_ dan _appa_-nya. Saat menyadari tatapan memohon Kyuhyun, sang _umma_ langsung berseru, "Tentu saja."

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Heechul—_umma_ Kyuhyun menyuruh sang suami—Hangeng agar cepat menghubungi Leeteuk. Selagi Hangeng menghubungi keluarga Kim, Heechul melirik anaknya. "_Ne_ _chagi-ah_, kau punya apa untuk Sungminnie?" tanyanya to the point membuat Kyuhyun kaget. "_Umma_ tahu dari mana?" tanyanya balik membuat Heechul cemberut. "Kau ini, _umma_ kan tanya sama ka—"

"Sudah. Kata Leeteuk kita boleh kapan saja datang ke sana. Termasuk malam ini," ujar Hangeng memotong pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu. Heechul tersenyum puas. "Jadi anak _umma_ sudah membeli sesuatu, 'kah?" mendengarnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu ke kamarnya, berteriak menyuruh Donghae bersiap-siap, dan berganti baju untuk berangkat ke rumah Sungmin—memberi kejutan –_may be_.

.

.

"_Annyeong_~~" sapa Heechul saat sampai di rumah Leeteuk. Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri. "Ah Nyonya, Tuan Besar dan Duo Tuan Muda sudah datang. Silahkan masuk," ujar Leeteuk mempersilahkan.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Leeteuk kemudian. Ke-empat _namja_ itu merasa ada yang lain. Ada beberapa orang yang belum ia kenal. "Jadi—"

"Ah _ne_, mereka juga keluargaku. Ini Jung Yunho adik kandungku, istrinya Jung Jaejoong, Anaknya Jung—ah maksud saya Park Junsu karena dia sudah menikah—lalu suaminya Junsu, Park Yoochun dan si kecil itu namanya Park Siwon," kata Leeteuk. Heechul menautkan alis heran, "Anak—cucu? Jadi? Adikmu lebih dulu menikah daripada kau, Teukie-_ah_?"

"Ah _ne_, Nyonya. Begitulah," balas Leeteuk. Heechul mengangguk puas. "_Ne_, jadi ada yang bisa kami kerjakan?" tanya Hangeng mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah _ne_ Tuan. Mari ke sini, semuanya ingin berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hiasan di ruang tamu sudah cukup," kata Leeteuk mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan. Namun tetap ia tak menemukan Sungmin di antara mereka. "_Ne_ _hyung_, Minnie _hyung_ ada di kamarnya," seakan tahu isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Hyukie berucap membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Hyukie dan tersenyum, "_Gomawo_."

Ia mendekati Leeteuk dan berbisik, "Bolehkah aku menemui Minnie _hyung_, _ahjuma_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu Tuan Muda."

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Siapa? Hyukie-kah? Masuk saja,"

'TOK TOK TOK'

"_Ya_ Hyukie-_ya_, Kibummie-_ya_, jangan main-main sama _hyung_,"

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Aish sia—pa sih? Kau? K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu—tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamar Sungmin. "_Y-ya_! Tuan Muda, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin karena dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan bersender di dinding belakang pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh—menatap Sungmin, mendekat dan berbisik, "Aku—ingin—menyelesaikan masalah kita," dan memberikan sedikit tiupan di telinga Sungmin membuatnya bergidik.

'SRET'

'BRAK'

"Ah," rintih Sungmin saat punggungnya menabrak tembok. Ia melihat Kyuhyun di depannya yang menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Membuat mereka begitu dekat.

Wajah Sungmin terasa panas. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Tapi, tarikan tangan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya membuat ia harus mendongak karena majunya tubuhnya sampai seperti merekat pada tubuh di depannya. "T-tuan M-muda—"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, _hyung_~" potong Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin bisa merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang bebas berkeliaran di sekitar tengkuknya. "K-kyuhyun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan susah payah.

Bukan menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memberikan pertanyaan balik, "Apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _hyung_?" tanyanya dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada rambut Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman, "A-apa m-maksudmu?" balasnya berusaha melepas kekangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Hem, _ne_, perasaan apa saja yang berhasil kau sembunyikan, hem, _hyung_?"

"K-kyu~ a-aku mohon jangan seperti ini," pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap Sungmin. "Memang kenapa? Kau—merasa risih?"

Sungmin diam. Ia sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Sebuah sentuhan membuatnya tersadar dan ia sudah di hadapkan oleh mata coklat Kyuhyun. "Tatap aku _hyung_. Dari pertama kita bertemu, kau selalu menolak untuk menatapku," pinta Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun mendekat, napasnya terasa di depan wajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin menutup mata. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia menghadap tembok sekarang. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin, lalu membawanya melingkari perut Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin berusaha lepas namun nihil. Ia—tak pernah bisa lepas. "S-sebenarnya apa mau-mu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mulai gerah. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan justru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin, sedikit memberikan kecupan membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan. "K-kau—a-apa sih mau-mu?"

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari tangan Sungmin, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Tetap menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak berbalik ke arahnya. ia memajukan tubuh Sungmin agar ada celah untuknya memakaikan benda yang ia bawa.

Tangannya maju melingkupi kepala Sungmin dan berhenti di depan leher lalu memasangkannya. Sungmin diam—mencerna apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun selesai memasangkannya dan berbisik di telinganya, "_Merry christmas hyung_~ _Saranghae_~"

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan melihat benda yang di pakaikan Kyuhyun. "E-eh ini—"

"_Ne_, itu untukmu _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin. "T-tapi omong-omong, natal belum datang Kyu~" balasnya namun tak melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak mau diam. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin mengucapkannya lebih dulu darimu. Memangnya salah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sungmin menggeleng sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin untuk di kalungkan di lehernya. "_So_, _tell me_, _hyung_," pintanya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan kehangatan yang entah datang dari mana. Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya dan beralih mengecup kedua mata Sungmin—lalu hidung—pipi dan bi—

"E-eh a-aku mau membantu yang lain menghias pohon natal di ruang keluarga," kata Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun yang hampir mencium bibirnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak melepaskan Sungmin dan justru mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin. "Tidak boleh. Kalau aku tidak boleh menciummu di bibir, sekarang kau jelaskan pada tentang perasaanmu."

"K-kyu~ k-ku mohon~"

"_Ani_!"

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun!"

"_Ani_ Cho Sungmin."

"_Mwo_?"

"Hn—"

"A-aish, L-lepas—"

"Hmphh—"

Dan suara perdebatan itu hilang. Hanya tersisa mereka yang di ruang keluarga bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kamar Sungmin.

Apakah Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin melakukan 'itu'?

Atau Kyuhyun hanya mencium Sungmin?

Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?

Apa yang mereka perdebatkan?

Atau apalah author juga bingung.

Sampai akhirnya suara itu kembali ada—

"_YA_! LEPASKAN AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" dan teriakkan itu bagaikan sapaan angin lalu untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa sih, _umma_?" tanya Donghae pada sang _umma_. Dengan santai sang _umma_ menjawab, "Membuat anak mungkin."

"_MWO_?" dan jawaban Nyonya Cho itu membuat semua yang tersisa menganga tak percaya. Tapi mereka tak mau menyimpulkan hal yang sama.

Dan selanjutnya, mari kita lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di kamar Sungmin.

.

.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun masih memaksa Sungmin bercerita, tapi Sungmin tetap bungkam di dalam kekangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jika kau tak mau cerita, sampai besok posisi kita akan tetap seperti ini, _hyung_," lanjut Kyuhyun membuat manik coklat Sungmin membulat. "B-baiklah. T-tapi lepaskan dulu," pintanya. Bukan melepaskan, Kyuhyun justru menarik Sungmin lebih dekat—sehingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

"A-aku—merasa sedih saat kau memutuskan lamaranmu, aku merasa—kesal saat kau menghindariku dan justru dekat dengan Seohyun. Aku merasa—panas ketika kau hanya berdua dengannya. A-aku—merasa sakit saat kau—jalan dengannya, a-aku—ah pokoknya aku benci padamu,"

"_Mwo_? Kok benci padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Habis kau membuatku bingung, ragu, galau, sedih, kesal, marah, cemburu, merasa bersalah, egois, ingin memukulmu, dan mencin—"

'CUP'

"Aku tahu. _Mianhe hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas untuk memotong kalimat Sungmin. "Aku tahu—_mianhe_ sudah menyakitimu selama ini," kata Kyuhyun dan kembali mencium Sungmin.

Meraup ganas bibir pink itu dan memainkannya. Mengunci tubuh Sungmin dan terus menghimpitnya. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan, "Emmhhh~~" desah Sungmin dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan kalungan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun semakin membawa tubuh mereka merapat. Tak ada celah sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan mengecupnya lagi sekilas. Menatap manik coklat Sungmin dan menempelkan kening mereka. "Aku hanya meminta bantuan Seohyun untuk membuktikan perasaannmu—"

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Kau jahat sekali," ujar Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun dan memukul dada _namja_ itu pelan. "_Mianhe_. Kali ini tidak lagi karena aku—sudah tahu tentang hatimu, _hyung_. _Saranghae_."

Sebelum Sungmin membalas. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Menumpahkan semua rasa yang ia punya dalam ciuman itu. Membawa Sungmin melayang ke udara hanya karena sebuah ciuman penuh rasa cinta. "_Sarang-hae,_ _hyung_, mmhh~" Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam dalam ciuman mereka. Ia kembali mempererat kalungan tangannya, menarik Kyuhyun dan membalas, "_N-nado_, Emmhhh~~" dan keduanya larut dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan.

.

.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_~~" teriakan Heechul memenuhi ruangan itu. Semuanya tertawa menyambut natal. Termasuk Sungmin yang kini berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang mengait pinggangnya. Ah, ternyata mereka sudah berbaikan, ya?

Kibum dan Siwon mendekati keduanya, lalu memberikan sebuah bintang kepada mereka berdua. Kibum untuk Sungmin dan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. "_Melly Chlistmas_, _hyung_~~ Cup~" kata keduanya dan mengecup pipi Kyumin. Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan pasangan baru itu dan menghampiri _umma_ mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan. "_Merry Christmas_~" dan Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin.

"_YA_ CHO KYUHYUN! DI SINI ADA ANAK KECIL," teriakan sang _umma_ tak membuat Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan justru memperdalamnya. Sedangkan kedua objek yang di sebutkan tadi, matanya di tutup oleh umma mereka. Bahaya, 'kan, anak kecil kalau sampai melihat?

Mereka yang ada di sana hanya menghela napas. Termasuk adik dari kedua pasangan yang sibuk berciuman itu. "Hah~ dasar orang dewasa," gumam Hyukie. Donghae terkekeh mendengar gumaman itu. "_Ne_ Hyukie. _Merry Christmas_~ Cup~"

"_Omo_~~" Hyukie menutup mulutnya sesaat setelah Donghae mengecup bibirnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku sudah kabur menjauh darinya. "Aish kau Cho Donghae. _Merry Christmas too_." Dan Hyukie hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~Epilog~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, SungHyun-_ah_, _kajja_~ katanya mau menghias pohon natal bersama _appa_ dan _umma_?" tanya salah seorang _namja_ pada anaknya malam itu.

Ya, malam itu malam natal. Ia sengaja mengajak anaknya menghias di malam natal, mengingat sang anak suka sekali dengan malam natal. "Hyunnie-_yaa_~ _kajja_~ _appa_ sudah menunggu tuh," ajaknya lagi. Kini sang anak merespon. Meletakkan bukunya, turun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri sang umma. "_Ne_ _umma_, _kajja_~"

.

.

Mereka sampai di ruang keluarga. Terlihat namja lain tengah menatap pohon natal yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya. "_Ne_, _kajja_ anak _appa_. Katanya mau menghias pohon natal, hem?" _namja_ kecil itu berlari lalu melompat ke dalam gendongan sang _appa_. Di belakangnya sang _umma_ mengikuti.

Mereka menghias penuh dengan canda. Sesekali sang _umma_ membuat buah hati kecil mereka tertawa. Mereka begitu bahagia. Sampai akhirnya pada hiasan terakhir yaitu bintang. "_Ne_, Hyunnie mau memasang bintang?" tanya sang _appa_. Sang anak terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk, "Hyunnie mau _appa_~ tapi~ cepeltinya Hyunnie tak campai~ lihat tuh, tinggiii~ cekali puncaknya," balas sang anak.

Sang _appa_ tersenyum lalu mengangkat anaknya, menggendongnya di lehernya. "_Ne_, apakah sudah sampai?" tanyanya. Sang anak mengangguk dan memasang bintang yang ia pegang, "Umm, cudah."

Dan sang _umma_ hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya.

_Namja_ itu menurunkan anaknya dan menggendongnya, membawanya pada sang _umma_ yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan. Sesekali mereka saling bertatap, melihat jam lalu—"_Merry Christmas umma_~~" ucap mereka bersamaan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, menatap sang anak dan sang suami lalu mengecup pipi mereka berdua. "_Merry Christmas too, chagi_~"

Dan mereka bertiga tertawa. Sampai akhirnya sang anak kembali bertanya, "_Ne umma_, becok kita ke lumah Teukie _halmoni_, 'kan?" tanya SungHyun. Sang _umma_ mengangguk dan memandang sang suami. Sang suami mengangguk. "_Ne chagi_~ besok kita ke rumah Teukie _halmoni_."

Dan jawaban itu membuat sang anak mengangguk dan berseru senang. "Yeaayy~~ becok ke lumah Teukie _halmoni_~~ Hyunnie mau bobo dulu ah. Celamat malam _umma_~ celamat malam _appa_~" pamitnya untuk pergi tidur. Mengecup pipi sang _umma_ dan sang _appa_. Meninggalkan dua _namja_ dewasa itu di bawah pohon natal.

Keduanya memperhatikan anak mereka yang naik dan memasuki kamarnya. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang _namja_ lainnya. "_Ne_ Minnie, _Merry Christmas_. _Saranghae_~" bisiknya di telinga sang istri.

Sang istri berbalik, mengalungkan tangannya dan membalas, "_Merry Christmas too_, Kyu, _Saranghae_~" balasnya dan selanjutnya, mereka larut dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman kehangatan untuk mereka berdua di malam natal yang dingin ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Ah ne~ akhirnya selesai juga~~<strong>

**Gimana-gimana? Suka-kah? Aku harap~~**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo(s) #bungkuk**

**Ne, ini buat Kak Jotha dan semuanya yang meminta sekuel. Semoga suka :D**

**Ne, merry christmas juga~ maap telat, hehe :D**

**Terimakasih sudah baca :D**

**Saranghae :D**

**Ne, wanna given me Comment or anything?**

**Thank you,**

**With Love,**

**Fujimoto Yumi a.k.a Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
